


A Miracle of the Blue-Red

by CiellaAnderson



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Reisi is a bit emotional here, Romance and Fluff, Second Chances, Suoh is a protective daddy-to-be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: Another chance in life to change is what gave him the happiness he has now. Suoh Mikoto couldn't thank the heavens enough.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	A Miracle of the Blue-Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from 2014 exported from Wattpad. :)

"I love you..."

Reisi had to supress a huge smile as those words were whispered into his ear. He felt strong arms hugging him from behind, hands resting a little under his baby bump with a gentle caress. He turned his head a fraction to meet the waiting lips of his red-headed husband, quite eager to feel those lips against his own.

Truth be told, he missed his great lion ever since they switched a part of their responsibilities. The lack of things to do at home bores him and he noticed that he becomes extremely sad when his husband is not around the house.

His working hours in Scepter 4 has been given a limit right after his subordinates discovered of his predicament. It turns out that he can't stay in the office after lunch and is expected to go home to avoid unnecessary stress. Even though he didn't really like the arrangement, he was forced to obey because of one Fushimi installing a room robot who will not hesitate to drag him out of his office after his designated time of out.

His husband, on the other hand, found a job at the HOMRA bar as a chef/waiter with a high pay, full time. Who woud have thought that the lazy red king, Suoh Mikoto, will work his ass off just because he insists that it won't do good if they would just depend on Reisi's pay as source of their income. Many had commented how the blue king changed the lion for the better.

The kiss is very short but the bluenette felt the underlying sweetness to it despite his husband's nasty habit of smoking. Well, he's not one to judge since it was his favorite stress reliever after a tedious day at work. But of course, he stopped due to the life inside of him that was miraculously given to him by a mysterious, unknown strain. He is a responsible man after all and he couldn't afford giving the precious life complications just because he couldn't hold back on his cigarettes.

Reisi chuckled lightly when Mikoto nuzzled his nose affectionately then tightening the hug. The bluenette knew this is just his way of letting him know how much he missed them. However, this is just an act the redette rarely do. It's usually triggered when he passes by a family either to or from work. Despite his careless impression, Suoh Mikoto is a family man through and through.

"How's my hignessess?" Came the gruff but soothing voice of the red head. The term wasn't lost on him...Mikoto made it a habit to whisper to him how he and their child are placed on his heart's pedestal every night.

"My back hurts a little. You don't have to worry though. Our baby has been awake all day unlike the usual. I guess he or she is excited about today as well." The bluenette answered, leaning against the muscular chest. True enough, while he was working on a document this morning, he can feel the small kicks and punches on his stomech walls until recently before Mikoto arrived.

Mikoto smiled and decided to pull his 'wife' towards the living room as they are currently in the kitchen. He pulled both of them down on the couch to allow them a few minutes of relaxation before supper time and also a little preview on how they spent their day at work. They liked these sessions because it keeps them open to each other and it especially helps them to avoid secrecy.

"...and Fushimi-kun took all of my paper works because it's already due to go home."

Mikoto huffed a small laugh at how Reisi worded his report and the face he made while saying it. His beloved can be childish sometimes. He couldn't resist the urge to nuzzle the pale cheek to which earned a quiet purr from the bluenette, "Saru was just looking out for you, don't be angry at him..."

Munakata huffed with a small pout on his lips, "I know. But I can't help feel like I'm a disabled person with the way how they're treating me."

"Just understand them. You are their king after all and with you carrying the next heir, they will do anything just to keep you safe. Also, we don't know yet if our child will inherit both our auras so they are quite expecting too..."

"That's right. I wonder if our child will end up like Fushimi-kun. He's a dual-color wielder, right?"

Mikoto didn't like the mental image of their child acting like Fushimi Saruhiko. It's bad enough he had to put up with him when he was still a HOMRA member. The brat was a silent menace! He would always find himself being glared down especially when Yatagarasu's talking to him.

He involuntarily shivered, "Don't wonder about such weird thoughts."

Reisi giggled at his reaction, turning his head a little to look at him with a mischievous smile. "Fushimi-kun isn't that bad. He's just a little anti-social, that's all..."

"I don't care. If our child is going to be anyone, that should be you. That way, I can take care of him/her too." The red head's voice was quite petulant but the bluenette could care less. It's a trait he fell in love with anyway.

"Or like you, Mikoto. That way, I can have someone who I can depend on when you're not around."

They both smiled at their statement and fell into a comfortable silence. Not long after, Mikoto's stomach growled lightly to which made Reisi laugh. He broke free from the hug and got up with the redette's thigh as leverage. His body isn't built for pregnancy that's why all the joints in his body are creaking with pressure. Maybe it's just his well built physique that he can hold up his own weight all this time. Either way, he's very thankful that he possess such body.

If not, he'll be forced to stay at home without anything to do. That's quite a hell for someone who didn't like being idle such as him.

"Come on, it's your birthday. It won't do any good if my beloved birthday celebrant's stomach growls with vengeance."

That's right--

It's Mikoto's birthday. Reisi highly suspected that the cause of their child's restlessness is because of this particular celebration. He'd been excited too and had been having a hard time containing it while working. His subordinates kept looking at him with unreadable expressions all the time, it's just luck he's in a wonderful mood or else he might have bitten their heads off with a deadly glare.

"Oh?" Suoh hummed as he followed his 'wife' into the kitchen. It's never often Reisi cook for him. The last time he did that was before the pregnancy...He honestly missed the taste of Reisi's cooking. Today must have been a blessing to him. It's been really tiring at the bar and because one of the chefs went absent, he was forced to skip lunch. Ah, he can feel himself drooling now.

The first thing he smelled upon entering the kitchen was the scrumptious smell of steak dipped in barbecue sauce. Oh, that went down to his stomach as soon as it hit home base. He can also smell the rich aroma of mushroom soup. It's a specialty only Reisi can cook. Even if he got the correct ingredients, he can't really immitate the taste.

Mikoto pestered the bluenette about it but the other remained stubbornly silent so he gave up and decided that it's just a food meant for him to eat and not to make.

"Izumo-san called in at around four and told me about your schedule." Reisi started again as he got the plates of steak from the oven and placed it on both ends of the table.

The redette was already seated by the table when his amber eyes suddenly flew towrds his 'wife's' sudden gentle amethyst eyes. "Really?"

Reisi nodded with a smile as he took his seat opposite of Suoh, "Yes. I was planning to take you out to the restaurant but decided against it when he called. I figured out that you're probably tired so I bought the ingredients for this set instead."

Mikoto would've been very happy but the knowledge of Reisi going out aside from work made him a bit irritated. "Didn't I tell you not to go anywhere aside work? You're not a woman, Reisi. You are prone to a lot of complications and I don't want to risk anything!"

It's not that he's overprotective over the bluenette, being the blue king and all, but his expreriences aren't really very helpful with what they're going through right now. Pregnancy is NOT a battlefield.

Perhaps his harsh words stirred the pregnant man's mood that he immediately saw a tear sliding down the pale, white cheeks. Now he regretted his brash reasoning...The oversensitiveness of his 'wife' slipped from his mind when thoughts of miscarriage zoned in in his mind. He needed to reprimand the bluenette but belatedly thought that he should have worded it a little gently.

With a sigh, he got up from his seat and went to Reisi's side. He pulled the bluenette into a hug and started caressing the soft blue tresses in soothing circles. By now, the tears were already falling like an open faucet and it frustrates Reisi that he can't stop it almost at once.

"I-I just thought that it would make you happy i-if I surprise y-you with it...Th-that's why I didn't tell you anything. Sorry...Please don't be mad." Reisi explained in between loud sobs. He really wanted to surprise his red king and thought that maybe he'll get away with it just for today. He didn't expect for him to be that mad.

Mikoto squeezed him a little, "It made me really happy, okay? It's just that I don't want anything bad to happen to you. To our child. You know how much the other clans hold a deep grudge for HOMRA and you being my spouse will just be a target for them."

The concern wasn't a lost cause. He knew that very well. Upon marrying the red king, he is aware of the fact that the amount of death threats will increase in time. The difference with these threats, however, is the position he's in. It's not that he's afraid of threats that does not regard his position as the blue king but being threatened by the other clans that are after HOMRA just because he became the red clan's queen makes him feel uneasy.

They wanted revenge and knowing that Mikoto isn't an easy target, an opportunity isn't that many. Now that they caught wind of their marriage, he became the red king's weakness. However, something changed in them when the news of his pregnancy came flying in the wind.

They are not after his life or blood for revenge now.

They are after his being.

Not many clans knew about a marriage between two kings. Adolf K. Weismann once explained that once a king engage in marriage with the blue king, a new power will emerge from the bond. It's said that a power like that is much more stronger than anything. Weismann even worded it as 'stronger than Chui's powers'.

Stronger than the gold king's. It's a power every clan wants yet no one dared to pursue for the fear that the blue king might eliminate them in one swing of his sword. But now that he is pregnant and vulnerable, he is open as an easy target to anyone.

Suoh once asked why is it have to be the blue king who has the key power to this strong power and Weismann answered him:

" _Blue is the color of peace and neutrality. People thought that silver is but that's where they're all wrong. Blue is a calm color that can mingle despite its aloof personality._

_However, I might be wrong on some parts about other kings, except for Suoh-kun, who will gain a power stronger than Chui's. As far as I'm concerned, despite your differences, you are both compatible. That alone creates a stronger power. Aura is, after all, created with personality and its compatibility. Besides, the blue aura was the first color that appeared from the slate when I did the experiment years ago._ "

When they heard that, somehow, everything made sense now. Their compatibility makes them unique. They should be enemies. Opposites of each other. But they are like magnets. Opposite attraction. It makes them both happy.

Reisi clutched the arms encircling him and tightened his hold a bit. His tears still won't stop but at least it lessened to a few drops and he spoke, "I-I know. I won't do it again."

Suoh sighed deeply since this is only the first time Reisi broke a rule. He is lenient when it comes to him and it's not like the bluenette breaks a promise intentionally. He breaks away from the hug and returns to his seat with all of his worry evaporating into thin air.

"Itadakimasu?" He asked his 'wife' with a heartwarming smile.

"Okay. Happy birthday, Mikoto." Reisi answered back with a sweet smile that can melt this lion's heart.

Suoh Mikoto couldn't ask for more. Everything's perfect now. A second life is worth the charm, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> 6/21/2020 Author's note:
> 
> I have started the process of exporting all my Wattpad works to AO3. I wasn't able to do this a decade ago because we had no PC and it's hard to copy paste most of my works from Wattpad (I typed my works using the mobile app) with all the technicalities I have to fill out in here. Haha! But now, we've got a PC and I'm trying my best to get everything here.  
> I have no beta, so I'm trying to check all my grammar lapses and spelling errors as much as possible. The majority is unedited since my writing prowess back then is much more desirable than now :u:
> 
> Reading through all my old works feels like going home briefly to the fandoms I've had before settling in Bungou Stray Dogs. Wow, my childhood was a wild ride.


End file.
